The present invention generally relates to dryers, and more particularly, to a collapsible countertop chamber with suspension devices to dry hairpiece articles.
Wigs and other hairpiece articles may be worn for any of a variety of reasons, including fashion, religion, any form of hair loss, or simply for aesthetics allowing one to wear wigs in a style that might not be possible with one's own hair. Wigs need to be washed, set, and dried periodically. Typically, wigs and other hairpiece articles have a netting substrate to hold the hair strands. The netting may change shape when wet and subsequently dried so one mounts the wig on a block. The block holds the wig's shape while dried. One approach to drying for example, a wig, involves manually blow drying the strands while the wig is mounted on a block. However, the process may be time intensive requiring the person to actively stay with the wig. Uniformity in drying may suffer since the person may not distribute the drying air appropriately around the wig.
The drying of other hairpiece articles may present similar challenges. Hairpiece articles, for example, toupees, hair extensions, ponytail extensions, etc. may require actively staying with the hairpiece article which is time consuming and may cause uneven drying.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for hairpiece articles that is compact, may be used in the home or in a professional salon, and does not require manual manipulation of the dryer to uniformly bake dry the hairpieces.